seconde chance
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Un essai de fic sur un monstre à Paris.  Et s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le sauver et étaient morts eux aussi, s'ils revenaient à la vie à notre époque ?  Que se passerait il ? Comment pourraient ils se retrouver et faire face à cette nouvelle existence ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages d'un monstre à Paris ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Europa._

* * *

><p><strong>Seconde chance<strong>

**Paris 1910**

Introduction

La neige fondue qui tombait de plus en plus aveuglait Francœur, il battit des paupières et regarda vers le bas, étreignant fermement la poutrelle à laquelle il se retenait.  
>Il avait entendu le cri de terreur de Maud quand Maynott l'avait laissée tomber dans le vide, celui horrifié et furieux d'Émile et la détonation qui avait suivi, il avait perçu un son étrange juste après et le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre. Une odeur inconnue était parvenue jusqu'à lui, odeur de sang et de poudre, de chair brûlée.<br>Il entendait Raoul et Lucille qui luttaient pour survivre, accrochés à une dérisoire lanière.  
>Surtout il entendait Maynott qui gravissait les marches métalliques de l'escalier, montant vers lui.<br>Il avait peur, il ne savait plus que faire, il était trop fatigué, trop faible pour fuir, trop faible pour franchir la distance séparant la tour du plus proche endroit sur.  
>Il ne pouvait pas fuir, surtout en laissant ses amis seuls face à Maynott.<br>Son âme innocente n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'Émile et Maud étaient morts de la main du préfet, il avait peur, il le craignait instinctivement, ayant compris la colère et le désir de l'homme de le détruire, lui le monstre.  
>Rassemblant ses forces pour un dernier saut il s'élança dans le vide et atterrit sur la plate-forme qu'avait quitté le préfet, non loin du corps sans vie d'Émile.<br>L'odeur du sang lui fit peur plus encore, de même que l'immobilité du petit homme qu'il avait commencé à voir comme un ami.  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur lui, Maynott revenait, son pas faisait résonner sinistrement les marches métalliques.<br>Plus bas la lanière venait de céder et Francœur entendit Lucille et Raoul hurler.  
>Francœur ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il se précipita dans le vide, dans une ultime tentative pour venir en aide à ceux qui avaient tout tenté, tout risqué pour le sauver.<br>Le cri de rage de Maynott, son dernier tir qui les manqua, lui échappèrent.  
>Il ne pensait qu'à ses amis qu'il voulait tant sauver.<br>Il ne voyait et n'entendait plus qu'eux.  
>Mais ils étaient trop loin de lui, il ne pouvait rien faire.<br>Rien sinon tomber avec eux.  
>La chute s'acheva dans l'eau glaciale de la crue noyant une part de la capitale, paralysé par le froid Francœur se sentit couler sans pouvoir rien faire pour ceux qu'il voulait sauver.<br>Il perdit conscience sans comprendre qu'il mourrait et qu'eux mourraient aussi, comme Maud et Émile avant eux.

_A suivre_


	2. 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages d'un monstre à Paris ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Europa._

_Avertissement : des scènes de maltraitance sont mentionnées dans ce chapitre._

* * *

><p><strong>Seconde chance<strong>  
><strong>Paris 2010<strong>

**1)Rencontre imprévue à l'asile**

Raoul terminait de décharger les caisses de médicaments qu'il livrait ce jour là dans un hôpital psychiatrique.  
>Ce n'était pas le genre de travail qu'il appréciait mais tout était bon à prendre en ces temps difficiles et pour lui comme pour Lucille, Maud et Émile, les souvenirs de leur autre vie revenaient parfois le tourmenter.<br>Ils s'étaient réveillés à la conscience de cette autre vie pendant leur adolescence, surprenant parents et amis par des propos incongrus et par la certitude de ne pas être Charles, Catherine, Florian et Nathalie, prénoms choisis par leurs familles respectives.  
>Le hasard les avaient réunis sept ans plus tôt dans le même lycée au moment du passage du bac. Ils s'étaient reconnus malgré leurs apparences oh combien différentes de celles qui étaient leurs en 1910, par des petits détails de comportement familiers.<br>Tout d'abord indécis et peu surs d'eux et de leurs perceptions ils avaient échangé leurs adresses et s'étaient revus par la suite, échangeant les souvenirs qui leur revenaient de ces premières vies jusqu'à avoir la certitude d'être bien ces gens dont ils se souvenaient et d'avoir en commun le souvenir d'un être exceptionnel qu'ils n'avaient pas su protéger et pour qui ils étaient morts.  
>Cet être qui leur manquait tant et dont le souvenir resterait sans doute dans leurs mémoires à jamais.<br>Ils s'étaient faits à leur double existence, gardant leurs identités d'avant pour l'intimité de leurs réunions et pour eux seuls.  
>Raoul donc répondait donc encore au prénom de Charles, Lucille à celui de Catherine, Émile celui de Florian et Maud était toujours Nathalie.<br>Leurs souvenirs avaient influencé leurs destinées, les poussant dans des voies qu'ils n'auraient peut être pas choisies sans eux.  
>Raoul s'était fait livreur par nostalgie de sa première vie, bricolant ici et là au grand amusement des trois autres et surtout de Lucille qui était devenue sa femme quelques mois plus tôt. Lucille rêvait de redevenir chanteuse, mais elle n'osait pas encore se lancer vraiment et assurait des remplacements dans des écoles. Maud et Émile eux avaient pris une toute autre voie que celle qu'ils suivaient en 1910 même si le cinéma restait leur passion commune.<br>Émile suivait des études de droit, tout en consacrant ses loisirs au tournage de films amateurs et à sa passion dévorante pour le septième art.  
>Maud elle était bibliothécaire, elle appréciait le calme des salles emplies de livres et de documents et les échanges qu'elle pouvait avoir avec ceux qui venaient consulter ou emprunter les ouvrages.<br>Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés même s'ils vivaient ensembles et venaient de se fiancer mais cela ne saurait tarder, Raoul en était persuadé, comme en 1910 ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme Lucille et lui.  
>Il ne leur manquait que Francœur.<br>Il sentit son cœur se serrer, comme souvent quand il pensait à celui qu'ils avaient perdu.  
>Sans Francœur leur groupe n'était pas complet et ne le serait jamais.<br>Il allait repartir lorsqu'un chant parvint à ses oreilles.  
>La voix qui chantait était masculine, basse, le chanteur semblait hésiter, comme s'il n'osait pas laisser libre cours à son envie de chanter.<br>Poussé par la curiosité Raoul suivit le chant et arriva dans une salle de repos minuscule et pratiquement vide.  
>Sur une banquette presque trop petite pour lui un grand jeune homme en tenue d'interné se blottissait.<br>Des yeux noisette emplis de crainte se tournèrent vers lui, masqués par des mèches noires en désordre.  
>Le chant s'interrompit lorsque Raoul entra, le jeune interné frissonna et se recroquevilla un peu plus.<br>Francœur retenait son souffle, il avait été surpris à chanter, il allait être puni.  
>Il remarqua très vite que celui qui venait de le découvrir était étranger à l'institut, il ne portait aucune des tenues en vigueur entre ces murs.<br>Un regain de tristesse lui vint, avec ses cheveux bruns et drus, ses yeux gris bleu, sombres et vifs, l'inconnu lui fait penser à Raoul.  
>Son maintien, le sourire légèrement moqueur sur ses lèvres renforçait cette impression.<br>- Salut, je m'appelle Charles... lança Raoul pour mettre fin au silence qui régnait dans la pièce.  
>Il se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir pénétré plus avant dans l'institut parce qu'un fou chantait.<br>En réponse à son salut un son ténu, entre le sifflement et le roucoulement échappa aux lèvres du jeune homme recroquevillé sur la banquette.  
>Un son que Raoul n'avait plus entendu depuis 1910.<br>- Francœur ? Appela t'il doucement, n'osant vraiment y croire.  
>La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, les yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis s'emplirent de joie, lui prouvant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, et le jeune homme bondit vers lui.<br>Raoul surpris par le mouvement recula instinctivement et bascula en arrière.  
>Déséquilibré le jeune interné tomba lui aussi mais parvint à prendre appui sur ses mains et à éviter de peser sur Raoul.<br>Attirés par le bruit deux surveillants arrivèrent en trombe et écartèrent sans ménagement le jeune interné de Raoul.  
>L'un d'eux tenait une matraque électrique dont il n'hésita pas à faire usage.<br>Francœur frissonna de douleur et laissa échapper une plainte qui serra le cœur de Raoul.  
>Mais déjà l'un des surveillants se penchait vers lui pendant que l'autre repoussait Francœur vers sa chambre en usant encore de la matraque.<br>Révolté mais prudent Raoul se garda de manifester son désaccord.  
>Il fit mine de ne pas entendre l'appel poignant de Francœur, de ne pas voir la main qui se tendait vers lui tandis que le surveillant poussait avec violence le patient dans sa chambre.<br>Il rassura celui qui s'inquiétait de lui et l'écouta distraitement affirmer que c'était la première fois que ce patient se montrait violent.  
>- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui a pris, Luc n'a jamais fait preuve d'un tel comportement avant aujourd'hui...<br>- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eu peur. Affirma Raoul.  
>- Comptez vous porter plainte ?<br>- Non.  
>Le soulagement du surveillant n'échappa pas à Raoul.<br>Cela lui confirma que l'établissement avait des choses à cacher et s'il ne l'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de voir ne lui aurait suffit pour se faire une opinion.  
>Il se dépêcha de repartir, craignant de ne pas résister à l'envie de leur dire ce qu'il pensait.<br>Il avait hâte de rejoindre Lucille, de prévenir le reste du groupe de sa découverte.  
>Francœur était vivant et il savait où le trouver !<br>Dans la chambre Francœur laissa échapper un son plaintif qui ne toucha pas le surveillant qui venait de le ramener.  
>- Ferme la ! Ordonna l'homme.<br>Comme Francœur désorienté et meurtri gémissait encore il le saisit par les cheveux et le traîna jusqu'au lit où il le força à s'étendre avant de le frapper.  
>- Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer. Sinon je vais te faire gémir pour quelque chose.<br>Les yeux noisette de Francœur se tournèrent vers lui, emplis de larmes.  
>Un son suppliant échappa aux lèvres du jeune interné.<br>Le surveillant utilisa la matraque aussitôt.  
>Francœur se recroquevilla sur lui même.<br>Il avait mal et il ne comprenait pas.  
>C'était Raoul, il en était certain, il avait reconnu son maintien.<br>Raoul aussi l'avait reconnu, personne d'autre que Lucille, Maud, Émile et lui ne pourrait l'appeler Francœur, alors pourquoi l'avait il laissé aux mains de ces hommes ?  
>Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?<br>Raoul était il fâché contre lui ?  
>Parce qu'il l'avait fait tomber ?<br>Parce qu'il ne les avait pas sauvés ?  
>La tristesse et la douleur le submergèrent, lui donnant plus que jamais envie de chanter.<br>Mais lorsqu'il laissa échapper le chant qui se pressait en lui il sentit une douleur fulgurante naître dans son dos, à l'emplacement de la colonne vertébrale, le surveillant qui n'attendait que cela venait de lui infliger une fois encore la matraque, Francœur s'écarta autant qu'il le pouvait et dans le mouvement posa les yeux sur son tourmenteur.  
>L'homme souriait, de ce sourire cruel que Francœur commençait à bien connaître et à redouter.<br>Le surveillant ne l'entendait pas ainsi et le rattrapa par les cheveux pour l'obliger à revenir vers lui.  
>- Pas si vite espèce de monstre.<br>Monstre...  
>Le mot blessait toujours autant Francœur, il ne comprenait pas, n'était il pas humain désormais ?<br>Pourquoi certains s'obstinaient ils à le voir comme un monstre ?  
>Que pouvait il faire pour enfin être accepté ?<br>Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, cherchant à se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
>Le surveillant ricana.<br>Il n'aimait rien tant que de voir les internés trembler devant lui et le grand jeune homme qu'il dominait en ce moment était de loin celui qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir.  
>Quelle satisfaction pour lui de terroriser ce géant inoffensif quoi qu'en disent les dossiers.<br>Il se sentait tout puissant face à la crainte et à la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard noisette.  
>Cela lui donnait plus encore envie de faire mal, pour se prouver qu'il était le plus fort.<br>Le directeur alerté par les autres surveillants fit son entrée et le gardien s'écarta du jeune interné recroquevillé dans le lit.  
>Le directeur posa un regard froid et indifférent sur le patient, il n'était pas du tout soucieux de son état, seulement préoccupé par la réputation de son établissement.<br>Réputation que ce malade avait failli mettre à mal.  
>- Menez le à la douche et ensuite augmentez la dose de calmants.<br>- Bien monsieur le directeur. Répondit avec déférence le surveillant secrètement ravi.  
>Faire endurer une douche froide à un patient était l'un de ses autres plaisirs.<br>Il entraîna le patient vers les douches, sans prêter la moindre attention à ses murmures de supplique.  
>- A poil ! Mains contre le mur ! Lança t'il au patient tremblant d'appréhension.<br>Francœur se dévêtit avec maladresse, ses mains tremblaient trop pour avoir leur habileté habituelle.  
>Se retournant vers le mur il y appuya ses paumes et ferma les yeux, attendant que l'eau cingle son corps nu.<br>Le jet glacé le frappa en plein dos, là où la matraque électrique l'avait touché un instant plus tôt, sa peau sensible le fit souffrir aussitôt et il gémit entre ses dents serrées.  
>La séance lui sembla durer une éternité et le laissa gelé jusqu'aux os et tremblant de tout son corps.<br>Puis ce fut le retour dans la cellule et les comprimés qu'on le força à avaler en lui ouvrant la bouche pour les y expédier avec de l'eau en prime.  
>La porte claqua enfin derrière le surveillant, les verrous se fermèrent et la lumière s'éteignit.<br>Francœur se réfugia sous ses couvertures, recherchant un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.  
>Raoul était parti sans lui.<br>Raoul l'avait laissé dans cet endroit où il était prisonnier, privé de toute liberté et de toute joie.  
>Il sentit les larmes jaillir de ses yeux.<br>Les larmes de l'humain qu'il était devenu, que le monstre de jadis n'aurait pas pu verser.  
>Les larmes qui étaient le seul recours qu'il ait contre le chagrin et la souffrance.<br>Depuis que son âme, l'âme de Francœur, l'âme d'un monstre, s'était éveillée dans ce corps humain, tôt dans l'enfance, il attendait.  
>Il attendait que ses amis d'avant le retrouvent ou que d'autres veuillent bien l'être à leur tour, lui ouvrent les portes de cette prison blanche et froide.<br>Il attendait que, comme cela s'était produit en 1910, quelqu'un soit capable de voir plus loin que ce que disait le dossier qui l'avait amené en ces lieux, plus loin que son corps immense et puissant.  
>Et son attente avait pris fin, Raoul était apparu, différent en apparence mais toujours le même par ailleurs. Francœur avait cru qu'il allait lui venir en aide, une fois encore.<br>Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait recouvré le souvenir de sa première existence il avait ressenti du soulagement, retrouvé l'espoir.  
>Mais sa joie n'avait pas duré, son espoir avait été déçu.<br>Raoul lui avait tourné le dos, feignant de ne pas entendre son appel, de ne pas voir qu'il tendait la main vers lui.  
>Francœur ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ne ressentait aucune colère, juste une profonde et douloureuse tristesse.<br>Presque malgré lui un chant s'éleva de ses lèvres, disant sa peine et sa souffrance.  
>Son renoncement et son incompréhension.<br>Il ne voulait plus souffrir.  
>Il n'avait plus aucun espoir.<br>Pourquoi avait on ramené son âme de monstre dans un corps humain ?  
>Pourquoi était il condamné à endurer cette vie plus dure encore que celle qu'il avait eu en 1910 ?<br>Cette vie de solitude.  
>Sans fleurs, sans musique, sans la moindre liberté.<br>La porte se rouvrit en même temps que la lumière se rallumait.  
>Redressant la tête Francœur reconnu la taille moyenne et la chevelure blond roux d'Anthony, le seul des surveillants à faire preuve d'un peu de compassion à son encontre.<br>Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années entra et ferma vivement la porte.  
>- Ne chante pas Luc ! Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'entend, tu seras encore plus puni...<br>Francœur laissa retomber sa tête et soupira.  
>Luc...<br>Son nom d'humain.  
>Plus personne ne l'appellerait Francœur à présent.<br>Anthony s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda en soupirant.  
>- Tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps tu sais ? Franchement, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de sauter sur un livreur ? Tu as conscience que tu aurais pu le blesser ? Qu'il aurait pu porter plainte ?<br>Il n'attendait pas de réponse du patient, il connaissait parfaitement son dossier, étant l'un des surveillants en charge de lui et savait qu'il était muet la plupart du temps, sauf quand lui venait l'envie saugrenue de chanter.  
>Muet mais pas silencieux, Luc s'exprimait par le chant et par ces étranges sons curieusement harmonieux qu'il produisait parfois, des sons qui renforçaient son côté étrange, le classaient définitivement comme étant à part.<br>Une fois de plus Anthony réprima son envie de caresser l'épaisse chevelure noire du jeune interné, tout contact physique visant à se rapprocher des patients était formellement interdit et il n'avait pas envie de perdre son poste, ça serait mauvais pour sa carrière débutante et n'aiderait pas Luc qui se retrouverait plus seul encore.  
>Il croisa les bras et s'efforça de prendre un air sévère.<br>- Le directeur est vraiment fâché contre toi, il a donné l'ordre qu'on t'empêche de dormir deux ou trois jours, histoire de te permettre d'évacuer ton trop plein d'énergie.  
>Francœur resta sans réaction, ce que pensait le directeur de lui lui importait peu, être puni moins encore, il ne pensait qu'à l'abandon dont il venait d'être victime.<br>Lorsqu'Anthony et ceux qui lui succédèrent le secouèrent pour l'empêcher de dormir il protesta faiblement, il avait tellement sommeil.  
>Mais aucun des surveillants ne se laissa fléchir.<br>Deux jours durant Francœur endura ce traitement, se faisant réveiller plus ou moins doucement s'il faisait mine de piquer du nez.  
>Épuisé, désorienté, il refusait de s'alimenter, résigné à n'avoir aucune chance d'être vu autrement que comme un être à part il en perdait l'appétit et l'envie de vivre.<br>Il ne pensait pas à la mort, n'avait de grief envers personne, il était seulement fatigué et triste et se laissait guider par son chagrin sans comprendre où cela le menait.  
>Anthony seul comprenait ce qu'il se passait, même s'il n'avait pas tous les éléments pour appréhender totalement la situation, il voyait bien que Luc se laissait mourir.<br>Mais que faire ?  
>Que pouvait il faire ?<br>Il avait beau essayer d'attirer l'attention des autres surveillants sur l'état alarmant du jeune homme dont ils avaient la charge, de prévenir le directeur, mais se heurtait à l'indifférence générale.  
>Que Luc se laisse mourir de faim ne dérangeait personne.<br>Bien au contraire, cela arrangeait même le directeur qui avait toujours trouvé ce résident fort encombrant.  
>Luc était un résident permanent imposé à l'établissement par la justice, donc ne générant aucun bénéfice intéressant, du fait des éléments de son dossier il occupait une chambre individuelle qui aurait pu être rentabilisée.<br>Sa mort signifierait une charge en moins pour l'asile comme pour l'administration payant pour son entretien et son séjour.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Les personnages d'un monstre à Paris ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Europa._

* * *

><p><strong>Seconde chance<strong>

**Paris 2010**

**2)Sauver Francœur**

Raoul stoppa sa voiture mais n'en descendit pas immédiatement.  
>Il redoutait la réaction de son épouse lorsqu'il lui annoncerait sa découverte.<br>Il allait devoir se montrer prudent dans le choix de ses mots.  
>Lucille était désormais blonde aux yeux d'un bleu pur, elle était plus encore semblable à un ange, du moins en apparence, parce qu'en ce qui concernait son caractère, elle était restée la même.<br>Raoul se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire.  
>- Lucille, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui... non, ça n'ira pas... Voyons, je peux faire mieux, commença t'il à marmonner afin de trouver le meilleur choix de mots, oui, je dois faire mieux... Hmmm... Lucille ma chérie... tu sais quoi ? Il est vivant...<br>Tout à son intense travail de recherche il ne réalisa pas que Lucille venait de sortir de la maison et de parvenir à sa hauteur, ni que la fenêtre était baissée et qu'on pouvait l'entendre de la rue.  
>Elle réprima un sourire en l'entendant parler tout seul et décida de ne pas le laisser continuer.<br>- Qui est vivant ? Demanda t'elle.  
>Raoul sursauta et se tourna vers elle.<br>- Lucille ! Euh, je voulais dire Catherine... bredouilla Raoul en regardant autour de lui pour voir si d'autres personnes avaient pu l'entendre parler tout seul.  
>- C'est bien moi. Répondit malicieusement Lucille en se reculant pour le laisser sortir de la voiture.<br>Raoul la rejoignit et l'entraîna vivement dans leur maison.  
>Un peu surprise tout de même Lucille dégagea son poignet et croisa les bras.<br>- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
>Raoul la prit par les épaules.<br>- Il est vivant Lucille !  
>- Qui ?<br>- Francœur.  
>Les yeux bleus de Lucille s'écarquillèrent de surprise.<br>Sa surprise laissa rapidement place à de la colère et elle décocha une gifle magistrale à son mari.  
>- Aie ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Se plaignit Raoul en se frottant la joue.<br>- Parce ce que tu n'es pas drôle ! Francœur est mort... il... la voix de Lucille se brisa.  
>Elle baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux.<br>- Tu sais pourtant combien je tenais à lui... comment peux tu faire des plaisanteries aussi cruelles ? Murmura t'elle.  
>Raoul fronça les sourcils.<br>- Tu crois que je me moque de toi ? Que tu es la seule à qui il manque ? Francœur était notre ami à tous et il nous manque à tous. Et quand je dis qu'il est vivant c'est qu'il est vivant ! S'emporta Raoul.  
>- Ah oui ? Et il est où dans ce cas ?<br>- Dans un asile.  
>Lucille resta silencieuse un long moment.<br>Elle n'osait pas y croire.  
>C'était à la fois trop beau pour être vrai et trop effrayant aussi.<br>Son Francœur, vivant, enfermé dans un asile...  
>Elle regarda Raoul, il semblait sincère.<br>- Tu ne plaisante pas... souffla t'elle.  
>- Non, en effet, Francœur est vivant et il a besoin de nous. Je vais prévenir Émile et Maud.<br>Raoul s'écarta d'elle et se dirigea vers le téléphone.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard Émile décrochait le téléphone.<br>Maud qui lisait non loin l'écouta distraitement au début.  
>- Ici Florian... commença Émile avant de reconnaître son interlocuteur. Oh bonsoir Raoul, que nous vaut cet honneur ?<br>Maud ayant entendu le nom de celui qui téléphonait replongea dans son livre.  
>Raoul appelait régulièrement pour parler de tout et de rien, ses conversations avec Émile pouvait durer des heures.<br>Une exclamation d'Émile lui fit relever les yeux.  
>Son fiancé semblait bouleversé.<br>- Nous arrivons. Affirma t'il avant de raccrocher.  
>Maud posa son livre.<br>- Il y a un problème ?  
>- Raoul a retrouvé Francœur. Répondit Émile.<br>Le regard de Maud s'éclaira.  
>Elle n'avait connu Francœur que quelques minutes avant de mourir mais depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Émile, Lucille et Raoul ils lui avaient tellement parlé de lui qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir vraiment connu.<br>Comprendre qu'elle allait pouvoir le connaître vraiment l'enchanta.  
>- Ne perdons pas de temps. Dit elle doucement.<br>- Non. Répondit Émile.  
>Ils se mirent en route sans tarder et rejoignirent leurs amis qui n'habitaient pas loin.<br>Lucille leur ouvrit la porte.  
>Maud et Émile la saluèrent avec politesse avant d'entrer, certaines des habitudes de 1910 restaient ancrées en eux, Maud n'envisageait pas de sortir tête nue ou mal coiffée. Plus petite que Lucille, bien qu'un peu plus grande qu'en 1910, elle avait à présent des cheveux châtain clair et de grands yeux marrons.<br>- Est-ce vrai ? Demanda Émile à Raoul lorsqu'ils furent réunis au salon.  
>Ce n'était pas qu'il mette la parole de son ami en doute, mais c'était tout de même si inespéré, que Francœur soit vivant et que Raoul ait croisé sa route.<br>Raoul hocha la tête, la gorge un peu serrée.  
>Il allait devoir tout leur expliquer et craignait un peu leur réaction.<br>Surtout celle de Lucille, connaissant la jeune femme elle n'allait pas manquer de s'emporter contre lui.  
>- C'est vrai Francœur est vivant, il est humain maintenant, mais on va devoir le délivrer. Déclara t'il avec prudence.<br>- Le délivrer ? Le délivrer de quoi ? Questionna Émile un peu inquiet.  
>Il n'avait pas envie de revivre les événements de 1910.<br>- D'un asile.  
>Un silence consterné suivit la réponse de Raoul.<br>Maud fut la première à réagir.  
>- Il y a forcément une erreur, celui que vous m'avez décrit n'a rien d'un malade mental.<br>- Mais il est... différent... soupira Émile.  
>- Raoul vient de dire qu'il était humain. S'obstina Maud.<br>- Il l'est, mais il n'en est pas moins différent... tenta d'expliquer Raoul qui ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ce qu'il avait vu.  
>- Bien sur qu'il est différent, c'est Francœur. Déclara Lucille avec humeur.<br>Raoul secoua la tête, ils n'arriveraient à rien comme ça.  
>- Bon, vous allez m'écouter maintenant ? Francœur est aussi grand qu'en 1910 et même en humain il reste assez impressionnant par sa carrure, les hommes de plus de deux mètres sont rares et vous le savez.<br>- On en recense pourtant plus d'une centaine à travers le monde... murmura Maud.  
>- Et certains sont plus grands que Francœur, merci Maud on sait. Répliqua Raoul avec un peu d'agacement.<br>Maud rougit et se renfonça dans son fauteuil tandis qu'Émile adressait un regard noir à Raoul.  
>- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Raoul en ignorant le regard d'Émile, Francœur chante toujours aussi bien et il fait toujours ces petits bruits étranges...<br>- Étranges ? Releva Lucille en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Ce qui est tout à fait charmant et fait partie de lui. Ajouta vivement Raoul.<br>Lucille consentit à ne pas s'emporter et Raoul reprit sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis.  
>- Mais visiblement on ne l'aime pas trop là bas, et ils ont la punition facile.<br>Il leur détailla sa rencontre avec Francœur et ce dont il avait été témoin.  
>La consternation se lisait sur tous les visages lorsqu'il se tut.<br>Lucille était bouleversée.  
>On maltraitait son Francœur...<br>C'était inadmissible !  
>- Je vais le chercher ! Déclara Lucille d'un ton contrarié.<br>Raoul lui barra la route aussitôt.  
>- Et tu comptes faire comment ? Tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser entrer et l'emmener ? Non, nous devons avoir un plan pour le faire évader.<br>- Raoul a raison, si nous nous précipitons nous perdrons toutes nos chances. Ajouta Émile.  
>Lucille fit la moue mais se rendit à leurs arguments.<br>- je vous écoute, que proposez vous ?  
>- Notre meilleure chance sera sans doute d'agir de nuit, quand tout le monde dort, vu ce qu'ils utilisent comme calmants ce ne sont pas les patients qui vont nous poser problème, et qui dit patients drogués dit surveillance moindre... je suis prêt à parier que la nuit il n'y a pas plus de deux ou trois personnes pour surveiller. Dit Raoul.<br>- Mais si Francœur est drogué, comment allons nous faire pour le sortir de là ? Nous allons avoir du mal à le porter, même à quatre. Fit remarquer Émile un peu inquiet.  
>Il était tout de même étudiant en droit, entrer par infraction dans un asile pour en sortir un patient lui semblait une aventure risquée.<br>Puis il se souvint de Francœur courbé au dessus de lui sur le capot pour le protéger des balles de Maynott lorsqu'il essayait, à la demande de Raoul, de défaire le grappin qui les reliait au dirigeable réquisitionné par le préfet.  
>Francœur qu'ils avaient mis en sécurité à l'arrière de Catherine mais qui n'avait pas hésité à sortir pour lui venir en aide en entendant Maynott tirer.<br>Bien sur, les balles rebondissaient sur la carapace de la puce géante, mais cela avait du être terrifiant tout de même pour Francœur.  
>Francœur n'avait pas hésité, et il se devait de ne pas hésiter non plus.<br>- Quand y allons nous ?  
>- Ce soir ? Proposa Raoul.<br>Les trois autres approuvèrent.  
>Le plus tôt serait le mieux, ils devaient sortir Francœur de cet endroit au plus vite.<p>

Ce même soir Anthony quitta l'établissement à contre cœur, cela ne faisait qu'une journée mais Luc semblait déjà si abattu... l'empêcher de dormir durant deux ou trois jours était une punition bien trop dure.  
>Il avait hâte d'être au matin et de reprendre son poste, afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour le grand jeune homme.<br>En rejoignant sa voiture il aperçut un véhicule garé non loin dans lequel deux hommes essayaient visiblement de se cacher.  
>Un peu étonné et inquiet de cela Anthony pressa le pas et se hâta de démarrer sa voiture.<br>En s'éloignant il regarda furtivement dans son rétroviseur et vit les deux hommes se redresser, il identifia avec surprise le livreur venu voilà peu.  
>Tout en rentrant chez lui il se demanda s'il devait signaler cet étrange comportement puis ne parvenant pas à prendre une décision il cessa d'y penser pour vaquer à ses occupations.<br>Le lendemain tout était normal dans l'établissement et lui bien trop occupé et préoccupé par Luc pour y penser encore.  
>Pourtant, lorsqu'il quitta son poste ce soir là il vit un autre véhicule dans lequel se cachaient les mêmes hommes.<br>Cette fois Anthony était fixé, il se préparait quelque chose de pas net.  
>Il monta dans son véhicule et démarra, mais stoppa à hauteur de la voiture des deux suspects.<br>- Je peux vous aider messieurs ?  
>Émile et Raoul échangèrent un regard inquiet, ils n'avaient pas prévu dans leur plan que quelqu'un puisse les remarquer.<br>- Je ne crois pas non... répondit nerveusement Émile en se tassant sur son siège.  
>Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était souvenu de sa vie d'avant il regrettait d'avoir désormais une taille des plus honorables.<br>Il égalait désormais Raoul en stature et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, sauf en ce moment précis.  
>Raoul décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.<br>- Salut, moi c'est Raoul et lui c'est Émile, on veut sortir Luc de là, vous en êtes ?  
>Anthony et Émile le regardèrent avec stupeur, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à cela.<br>- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Siffla Émile entre ses dents.  
>- Ben quoi ? Tu disais qu'on arriverait pas à agir seuls...<br>- Cela ne voulait pas dire révéler nos intentions à un des surveillants !  
>- Il a l'air sympa... tenta de se justifier Raoul.<br>- Et Maynott avait l'air respectable, on a vu où cela nous a mené.  
>- Excusez moi, intervint Anthony qui ne tenait pas trop à bloquer la rue plus longtemps, si nous allions en discuter dans un café ? Je connais un endroit tranquille où personne ne nous écoutera.<br>- Et si nous refusions de nous y rendre ? Demanda Émile.  
>- J'ai noté le numéro de votre plaque, je peux vous signaler à la police. Répondit Anthony.<br>- On vous suit. Répondit vivement Raoul.  
>Il démarra son moteur et suivit Anthony pendant qu'Émile regrettait de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette histoire.<br>Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous trois attablés dans le fond d'un café.  
>- Je vous écoute messieurs. Dit Anthony. Expliquez moi pourquoi vous voulez faire sortir Luc de l'asile. Et n'essayez pas de me faire croire qu'il est de votre famille, je connais son dossier par cœur, je sais qu'il n'en a aucune.<br>Émile et Raoul échangèrent un regard, l'affaire se présentait mal.  
>A nouveau Raoul opta pour la franchise.<br>- Francœur... je veux dire Luc, est notre ami, je ne peux pas vous dire comment nous l'avons connu, vous ne nous croiriez pas, mais il est vraiment notre ami et nous voulons l'aider à avoir une vie digne de ce nom, pas une existence d'interné dans un asile.  
>- Essayez quand même de m'expliquer, parce que je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à déterminer quand vous auriez pu rencontrer et devenir l'ami d'un homme interné à l'âge de cinq ans.<br>- Si jeune ! S'exclamèrent Émile et Raoul.  
>Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux.<br>- Excusez les, ils ont eu un choc. Lança Anthony. Nous ne ferons plus de bruit.  
>Il se tourna vers les deux autres.<br>- Je déduis de votre exclamation que vous ignoriez ce détail. Et à moins d'avoir une sacrée mémoire vous n'avez pas rencontré Luc avant qu'il soit interné. Alors quand ?  
>- Dans une autre vie, voilà cent ans, quand il s'appelait Francœur. Répondit Raoul.<br>Émile s'attendait à ce que le surveillant ne les plante là en les traitant de fous mais Anthony ne le fit pas.  
>- Vous pouvez le prouver ?<br>- Vous avez internet chez vous ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Alors tapez Francœur et Lucille, l'oiseau rare et vous verrez. Ma femme et lui étaient chanteurs à l'époque. Affirma Raoul.  
>Anthony hocha la tête en silence, sans s'avancer.<br>Raoul lui tendit sa carte de visite de livreur.  
>- Voilà ma carte, téléphonez moi quand vous aurez pris une décision.<br>Anthony prit la carte et les laissa.  
>Une fois chez lui il alluma son ordinateur et hésita un peu.<br>Toute cette histoire était vraiment dingue.  
>Des gens qui auraient vécus en 1910 et seraient revenus à la vie ?<br>Qui essaieraient de sauver un ami qu'ils avaient à l'époque ?  
>C'était quand même gros...<br>Il lança la recherche avec les critères indiqués et regarda les résultats.  
>Lorsqu'il eut fini de consulter les rares documents enregistrés sur le net, il resta un long moment silencieux, les yeux dans le vide.<br>Toute cette histoire ne tenait pas debout.  
>Une puce géante ?<br>Un préfet de police aveuglé par son ambition au point de commettre un meurtre passait encore, mais un monstre...  
>Pourtant, le chanteur dont il était brièvement fait mention dans l'article concernant l'oiseau rare se nommait bien Francœur et la jeune chanteuse retrouvée noyée en compagnie d'un homme et d'une autre femme sur les berges de la Seine était bien Lucille. L'homme découvert noyé avec elle répondait aussi au nom de Raoul. La victime du préfet avait nom Émile.<br>Si c'était un canular ou un coup monté les deux hommes avaient bien préparé leur affaire.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait l'intention de prévenir le directeur dès sa prise de service le lendemain, que ce dernier assume ses responsabilités pour une fois.<br>Et que les deux hommes en fassent autant.  
>Il oublia sa décision lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Luc au matin, le grand jeune homme était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, tremblant de fatigue et de froid, trempé et nu.<br>Le surveillant de la nuit s'en était donné à cœur joie avant de quitter son service.  
>Indigné Anthony aida Luc à se sécher, le rhabilla et le mit au lit.<br>Les yeux noisettes, rougis par les larmes et l'épuisement le fixaient, emplis d'une immense tristesse et d'une lassitude sans borne.  
>Plus que jamais Luc avait le regard d'un enfant, innocent et inoffensif.<br>Un regard qui faisait douter Anthony de la réalité du dossier le concernant.  
>Une dernière fois Anthony tenta de parler avec le directeur lors de la pause déjeuner, mais se heurta à une fin de non recevoir.<br>Désormais la situation était claire, Luc pouvait bien crever, personne ne s'en souciait.  
>Personne sauf lui et ces deux hommes.<br>La décision ne fut pas dure à prendre.  
>Il allait les aider à sauver leur ami, que leur histoire soit vraie ou pas, peu importait, si cela permettait de sauver Luc Anthony était prêt à participer à leur action.<br>Tout en sortant se chercher un sandwich il contacta Raoul.  
>- Je suis avec vous, préparez vous bien, vous allez devoir agir ce soir, je serai seul.<p>

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages d'un monstre à Paris ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Europa._

* * *

><p><strong>Seconde chance<strong>

**Paris 2010**

3) Délivrance

La lumière réveilla Francœur, il rouvrit les yeux, surpris, il n'était pas habituel qu'elle se rallume en cours de nuit.

Trop faible pour bouger il se contenta de regarder ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

Il découvrit Anthony sur le seuil, poussant un fauteuil roulant vers le lit.

- Lève toi Luc, tu quitte l'institut. Dit doucement Anthony.

Francœur le regarda sans comprendre.

Quitter l'institut ?

Pourquoi ?

Pour aller où ?

Ce monde n'était pas le sien, aucun monde n'était le sien désormais, il l'avait enfin réalisé.

Accepté.

Quatre autres personnes entrèrent à la suite d'Anthony.

Une voix féminine s'éleva, horrifiée.

- Mon Dieu, Francœur, que t'ont ils fait ?

Des mains douces se posèrent sur ses joues, fraîches et caressantes.

Francœur regarda avec surprise la jolie jeune femme blonde penchée vers lui, ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes.

- C'est moi, Lucille, je suis venue te chercher, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, nous allons te protéger. Dit elle doucement.

- Pousse toi Lucille, laisse nous l'installer dans le fauteuil, on a pas de temps à perdre. Intervint Raoul.

Lucille s'écarta à contre cœur, elle était bouleversée.

Son Francœur n'était plus le même physiquement, elle ne le reconnaissait plus dans ce corps humain malmené par la vie et les hommes.

Si elle n'avait vu ses yeux clairs elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il s'agissait vraiment de lui.

Mais il avait le même regard qu'en 1910, pur et innocent.

Anthony retira la tenue d'interné, les quatre amis avaient pensé à apporter des habits plus adaptés à l'extérieur.

Les yeux de Lucille et de Maud s'écarquillèrent devant les marques qui couvraient la peau claire de leur ami.

- Il a été battu ? S'indigna Maud.

Anthony soupira sans répondre.

Lucille remarqua ensuite l'étrange culotte que portait Francœur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait... on dirait des couches... dit elle.

Raoul et Anthony échangèrent un regard alarmé.

- Euh, chérie... commença Raoul prudemment.

- Ce sont des couches. Déclara Anthony qui n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps.

Le visage de Lucille se figea, elle quitta la chambre en trombe, elle avait besoin de se reprendre, de s'éloigner. Maud la suivit après un regard d'excuse aux autres.

Francœur les regarda disparaître, la mort dans l'âme.

Épuisé par le manque de sommeil et de nourriture, hébété par les calmants, il gardait tout juste assez de conscience pour appréhender vaguement la situation, pour comprendre qu'il avait fait de la peine à Lucille.

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Raoul et Émile le réconfortèrent maladroitement pendant qu'Anthony l'habillait.

Lorsqu'enfin l'habillage fut achevé Raoul, Émile et Anthony installèrent tant bien que mal Francœur dans le fauteuil.

Le grand jeune homme était trop faible pour les aider.

Ils le sortirent de l'asile et l'installèrent à l'arrière du véhicule de Raoul.

- Maud, Lucille, vous restez avec lui ? On règle les derniers détails. Proposa le jeune livreur.

Les deux femmes ne se firent pas prier et s'installèrent aux côtés de Francœur.

Ce dernier luttait contre le sommeil, craignant de s'endormir et de se réveiller d'un rêve, seul dans sa chambre d'interné.

Émile et Raoul raccompagnèrent Anthony à l'intérieur et l'assommèrent avant de l'enfermer dans la chambre de Francœur.

Ils filèrent ensuite sans se retourner.

Par chance pour eux le système vidéo du lieu était en cours de remplacement et ne fonctionnait pas cette nuit là.

Ni eux ni Anthony ne pourraient donc être reliés à la disparition du patient.

Anthony avait déjà prévu une explication, il risquait un blâme mais guère plus.

Le retour se fit dans un silence pesant.

Émile serrait contre lui la copie du dossier de Luc que lui avait remise Anthony.

D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de ne pas en parler aux deux femmes.

Du moins pas avant d'en avoir pris connaissance.

Émile et Maud aidèrent Lucille et Raoul à mener Francœur dans la chambre qu'ils avaient préparé pour lui lorsqu'ils avaient acheté la maison.

Bien qu'à l'époque ils ne sachent pas s'ils le reverraient un jour ils avaient tenu à lui consacrer une chambre. Un lieu où il se sentirait bien s'il leur revenait.

Grande et claire, avec un décor épuré, quelques meubles utiles comme une table, une armoire et un lit à la taille de leur ami perdu, elle était simplement confortable et chaleureuse.

A ceux, comme les parents de Lucille, qui s'étonnaient de cette chambre inutile, une autre chambre servant de chambre d'amis, le couple répondait qu'ils l'avaient prévue pour le cas où ils recevraient beaucoup de monde.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait préparé ce jour là Lucille avait tenu à y placer un immense bouquet de fleurs.

Francœur regardait autour de lui sans rien dire, sans émettre un son.

Il avait toujours aussi peur d'être en train de rêver.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Que ses amis soient revenus, qu'ils l'aient sorti de l'asile et mené dans une belle chambre.

Qu'il puisse à nouveau voir et sentir des fleurs.

Lucille mit en marche un appareil qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore et dont sortit une musique douce qui l'enchanta et acheva de le convaincre qu'il rêvait.

Il lutta pour repousser la fin du rêve que signifierait s'endormir, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment tout seuls.

Pendant que Lucille veillait sur son sommeil Raoul ramena Maud et Émile chez eux.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Émile.

- Parfaitement bien. Assura Raoul.

Il les salua et rentra chez lui.

Lucille était assise près du lit, fixant le dormeur d'un air un peu perdu.

- Chérie ? Souffla Raoul un peu inquiet.

Lucille se leva et le rejoignit, elle se serra contre lui.

- Ce n'est plus lui... murmura t'elle à son oreille.

- Hein ?

- Francœur, ce n'est plus mon Francœur...

Raoul la regarda avec stupeur et l'entraîna dans leur chambre, la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, j'ai du rater quelque chose...

- Il ne ressemble plus à mon Francœur. Souffla Lucile au bord des larmes.

Raoul fronça les sourcils.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'il reste une puce géante ? Qu'il revienne sous cette forme ? Que crois tu qu'on lui aurait fait ? Nous sommes loin de 1910, tu sais qu'il n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance de survivre cette fois. Tu devrais te réjouir qu'il soit en vie ! Te réjouir qu'il soit humain ! Déclara t'il.

Lucille le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je le sais bien... je suis heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

- On ne le dirait pas. Soupira Raoul.

- Tu as vu ce qu'on a fait de lui dans cet asile...

- Oui. Murmura Raoul en songeant au moment où il avait retrouvé Francœur.

- Et si cela l'avait changé en profondeur ?

- On fera avec. On ne va pas le laisser tomber maintenant, pas après l'avoir soustrait à cet asile. Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le droit Lucille.

Lucille hocha la tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

Raoul la serra contre lui.

- Tu as su lui donner sa chance il y a cent ans, je sais que tu peux le refaire à nouveau. Souviens toi de son chant, de sa gentillesse...

- Je me souviens.

Lucille retrouva le sourire.

Essuya ses larmes.

Raoul avait raison, elle devait attendre de découvrir ce nouveau Francœur comme elle avait découvert l'ancien.

Ils avaient droit à la même chance.

Elle retourna dans la chambre où dormait Francœur pour y déposer un baby-phone qu'ils avaient acheté pour le moment où ils auraient leur premier enfant.

Elle voulait être sure d'être réveillée s'il se passait quelque chose pendant la nuit.

La nuit se passa sans problème, rien ne vint troubler leur sommeil.

Francœur se réveilla tard dans la matinée et ouvrit les yeux, surpris de sentir l'odeur des fleurs.

Il regarda autour de lui et comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il était vraiment sorti de l'asile.

Raoul était revenu le chercher.

Un chant de gratitude lui vint aux lèvres.

Raoul et Lucille ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

Ils avaient cessé ce qu'ils faisaient dès qu'ils avaient entendu le chant.

Francœur les regarda et stridula doucement.

Lucille le prit dans ses bras.

- Francœur... tu nous as tellement manqué...

Francœur l'entoura de ses bras avec précaution.

Ils lui avaient manqué aussi.

Il regarda Raoul, heureux de s'être trompé, de ne pas avoir été abandonné.

Il les remercia à sa façon.

Ils l'entourèrent, heureux aussi de l'avoir retrouvé et de constater qu'il était toujours le même.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent surmonté leur émotion Lucille et Raoul préparèrent un repas facile à manger et déjeunèrent avec lui.

Raoul partit travailler, laissant Lucille veiller sur leur ami.

Une fois rassasié Francœur recommença à regarder autour de lui avec curiosité.

Enfermé très jeune dans l'asile il ne connaissait presque rien du monde moderne, pratiquement tout ce qui l'entourait était nouveau et attirant pour lui.

Lucille lui mit le petit radio cd entre les mains et lui montra comment le faire fonctionner.

Francœur appréhenda rapidement ce qu'il fallait faire pour que la musique en jaillisse et un large sourire de bonheur se dessina sur son visage.

Sa tristesse s'évapora comme un mauvais rêve.

Il avait eu raison d'attendre.

Ses amis étaient venus.

Il n'était plus seul.

Il était en sécurité.

Il était bien.

Il s'endormit, l'appareil entre les mains.

Tranquille et confiant.

Lucille le lui retira doucement et baissa le volume pour laisser la musique en fond sonore.

Elle le couvrit avec soin puis le laissa dormir.

Raoul expédia les livraisons prévues dans son agenda et rentra.

Il avait décidé de ne plus en accepter jusqu'à ce que Francœur soit remis.

Anthony les avait en effet mis en garde.

Du fait de sa longue prise de calmants Luc était devenu dépendant, son sevrage brutal, il ne pouvait pas leur fournir de calmants en quantité suffisante et se refusait de toute façon à en priver les autres patients, ne serait pas sans risques.

Il leur avait exposé les conséquences du sevrage, à savoir anxiété, tremblements, agitation, convulsions, voire pire.

Raoul n'avait pas osé demander ce qui pouvait être pire que ce qu'avait énuméré le surveillant.

Il préférait ne pas savoir.

Francœur était solide, il résisterait, il en était persuadé.

Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance incroyable de le retrouver pour le perdre à nouveau.

La première crise de manque se produisit plus tard qu'il ne l'escomptait, trois jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient ramené Francœur chez eux, elle n'en fut que plus violente et soudaine.

Pris de convulsions Francœur s'effondra sur son lit et se recroquevilla.

Lucille heureusement n'était pas là, elle assurait le remplacement d'un professeur de musique dans une école primaire.

Raoul s'empressa de rejoindre Francœur, essayant de le rassurer tandis que la douleur le taraudait.

Le grand jeune homme s'écarta en gémissant, conscient lorsqu'Anthony leur avait parlé de ce qui les attendait il avait mémorisé les mots du surveillant et compris l'avertissement.

Il pouvait devenir une source de danger pour ses amis pendant ces crises dues au manque.

Il ne le voulait pas.

L'idée même de risquer de les blesser, de leur faire mal, lui était insupportable.

Il s'entoura des draps, faisant de son mieux pour bloquer ses membres dans les replis du tissus, de ne pas être un danger pour Raoul.

Raoul le dégagea avec douceur et fermeté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Francœur, ça va aller, ça va passer...

Francœur essaya de lui dire de ne pas rester si proche, mais les mots lui échappaient, il ne parvenait pas à parler, seulement à émettre des sons.

Inquiet et angoissé de ne pas réussir à se faire comprendre il s'agita nerveusement, replia plus encore ses bras et ses jambes pour protéger son ami.

Raoul se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement.

- Anthony nous a prévenus, mais nous savons que tu ne seras pas dangereux pour nous.

Les yeux noisettes, embués par la souffrance, se tournèrent vers lui.

Francœur haletait doucement, essayant de surmonter la crise, de reprendre le contrôle.

- Laisse la crise passer Francœur, laisse la suivre son cours. Dit doucement Raoul.

Francœur soupira et se laissa emporter par la douleur.

De longues minutes plus tard la crise s'acheva enfin, laissant Francœur épuisé et en sueur.

Raoul considéra les draps humides avec résignation.

Il n'avait plus qu'à changer Francœur et à remplacer les draps.

- Et bien, je vais m'amuser tiens...

Francœur baissa les yeux et émit un murmure d'excuse.

- T'inquiète pas va, c'est pas ta faute, je ne disais pas ça pour toi. Le rassura Raoul.

Il déplaça Francœur de l'autre côté du lit, bénissant le choix d'un lit double composé de deux sommiers distincts, détail qui allait lui éviter de devoir sortir Francœur du lit.

Il retira le pyjama trempé de sueur, changea la couche et sécha soigneusement le corps frissonnant avant de le couvrir de draps propres.

Puis il s'attela à la part la moins difficile mais pas plus agréable du travail qui consistait à laver et sécher les draps et le pyjama.

- Béni soit l'inventeur du sèche linge ! Même si je suis sur que je pourrais améliorer le système...

Francœur ne releva pas, il venait de s'endormir.

Jour après jour Francœur endura crise sur crise, s'angoissant toujours à l'idée de faire du mal sans le vouloir.

Raoul avait beau essayer de le convaincre de ne pas s'en faire, à chaque nouvelle crise le regard noisette s'emplissait de crainte et le grand corps frissonnant se recroquevillait sur lui même.

Raoul n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer pendant les trois semaines que durèrent le sevrage de Francœur, il avait fort à faire, il devait tenir Lucille éloignée de la chambre d'ami, surveiller Francœur, le changer, le rassurer, le laver, le nourrir...

Lorsqu'enfin il fut certain qu'ils en avaient fini avec la dépendance il se laissa tomber à plat dos à côté de Francœur, aussi lessivé que les draps qu'il n'avait cessé de changer.

- Tu sais quoi ? Souffla t'il. Je crois que je suis aussi vidé que toi...

Francœur émit un son doux et le regarda avec gratitude.

Raoul lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais heureux.

- Mais ça valait la peine. Je ne regrette rien Francœur. L'important pour moi c'est que tu en sois sorti.

Lucille les trouva endormis côte à côte lorsqu'elle rentra du travail.

Un peu émue elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit, retira ses chaussures à Raoul, les couvrit tous deux avec soin et déposa un baiser sur leurs fronts avant de se retirer.

_A suivre_


End file.
